Yonshi Emergency Room: Castiel
Chuunin Exams Aftermath When two genin are battling for the one place to move on they are likely to end up in Ryu's ER Wing. This is a place where both Ryu as well as Haven would use there Medical Ninjutsu's in order to help nurse their students back to a better state. So The Healing Begins CastielCaoin: Castiel had passed back out before Sensei ryu had gotten to him as she moved him into a medical bed. While he lay there ideas ran through his mind like dreams as he was being healed. he awoke to see that Sensei ryu had been working on him and that she had her mystical palm technique in order. " Howd I do?" he asked kinda drowzy but still could comprehend her. He also noticed he could hear so obviosly she fixed his ears- Haven: ~Haven took notice of Ryu's immediate action and wasted no time herself. Seeing Castiel was in good hands she turned her attention to Setsuko her hands taking on their familiar white glow and repeated Ryu's actions in cleansing her hands of any bacteria, performing the same whilst thinking the acivation in her head. The glow rising and settling once more, her hands feeling a familiar clean to them. She also took notice to remove her needled weapon from her left middle finger before doing so. Setsuko was barely concious as her arms slipped under his body, calve muscles working as she hoisted him up from the stretcher and brought him into the room where Ryu was focusing on Castiel. She set him down on the bed in the next section, her Byakugan taking a good look over as she noticed he had some damage in his left ear drum. Cuts and bruises were spread across his body and he seemed to have a bone fracture in his left hip. In her mind she activated a technique of hers, her hands drifting fluently over Setsuko's injuries~ -Secret Healing Injury Destruction- ~The white glow around her palms brightened and she weaved her chakra into the medical technique, instantly mending the cuts and helping to ease the clot of blood beneath the bruises. Though haven hadnt been seen using her medical ninjutsu on a regular basis, she was highly skilled in the feild and took higher priority on being a healer than a offensive or defensive fighter. It was something she throroughly enjoyed doing seeing as it was her mother that taught her so much from a young age.. She blinked, moving her hands against Setsuko's thight, her chakra, warm, pulsing against his bone and swiftly began to regenerate the cells, recreating the thin layer of bone needed as the split was brought back together and sealed. Her facial expression didnt shift in the slightest but her skin could be seen glistening under her eyes, against her forehead and chin with minor persperation. Focusing intently on healing him so all that was left was to solve his exhaustion dilemma. Haven took note of Ryu's silence, Haven respected her strength in situations like these the most~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would continue to grunt some as he was being healed, but he was feeling much better. He would open his eyes lightly he looked to Haven.- “When you get the chance… I need my head band for my left eye…” –he would point to his Sharingan still exposed.- he would turn his head to the side only wondering how Castiel was doing on the other side. Last Setsuko knew was that he was in pretty bad shape and it was his fault. He would try to set this aside and not feel too guilty but he would remember what Ink would say to him. It was always clear that Setsuko would be trained to be a killer and in some ways, he was sure some of the others might have seen him as someone like Ink was.. Setsuko did look up to Inkroe and he knew he would always be close to him. He wanted to make him proud just as a son would do to impress his father… He would close his eyes as he said quietly- “One more round…”- AzuresatoRyu: -I spoke calmly while I channeled the chakra to my hands further. I rested them just above the rather massive cut upon his chest and had begun to seal that as well. For most the technique I used could rarely do much for bones and even in my skilled hands I could not fully hope to support the broken limb with it alone. -Hone Chiyu no jutsu .- I returned my attention fully to Castiel broken rib mended only faintly by the mystical palm technique. this jutsu uses chakra which makes the body boost its calcium level. Using the extra calcium, Shosen no jutsu is activated, but uses less chakra since the user already has the calcium to work with, but will only work on bone tissue. With this I hoped to reinforce the rib to keep it from breaking a second time in the near future. With that out of the way I turned my attention to the burns. This I knew well needed to be handled with the utmost care it possibly could. Castiel seemed to me, to be in a very terrible sort of pain and it included heat. His body was burnt in terrible ways and no doubt the heat from them was making much of it all unbearable.-….. Kanpa no Jutsu . –My green glow to my hands changed immediately to a very bright and vibrant cyan. It rivaled to nearly clash with the color of my own hair. I understood the pain was from the immense amount of heat emmiting from the individual burns. My first course of action would be to cool Castiel down. Of course if this technique had been used by a medical nin of mediocre proportion they could have easily overcooled him to the state of hypothermia. Thankfully he was indeed in my hands. I took my time centering the jutsu into the middle of the boy, of his core and gradually spread the chill throughout his body. I hoped this would give him relief while I took care of the actual burns themselves.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would sigh softly as the coolness of his body spred within, The intense pa in was slowly dieing off but was still to an anoying state. He breathed slower and sighed as he looked over to where Set would have been. Castiel knew the sharigan was a powerful tool but didnt know it was this powerful. He began to daydream about what his perents would have said and all he could come up with in his self disapointment was that he had failed them. It crossed his mind several times as he dreamed of them if they were still alive, what they would look like, how nice or cruel they were, He thought that they must have been bad people if the anbu from the leaf had killed them but he didnt know for sure so his daydreaming just kept roaming. - Haven: ~Haven took note of Setsuko's comment, having noticed his eye she didnt draw too much attention to it. She was familiar with the Sharingan and it's abilities and left it at that, turning from him for a breif moment to take two cleaned bandages from a pile beside the bed. Her hands moving under it to open the fold and faced the young Setsuko once more. Her long silver hair bobbed against her back as she leant over him, lifting his head as she slid the cloth under and folded it around, snuggly wrapping it around his forehead so it covered his left eye efficiently. She nodded towards him, a silent gesture indicating it was the best she could do at the moment since she did not have his headband as he had wished. She wrapped it around once more and folded the end around the loops. Leaning back now she reanalyzed, her hands still glowing as her hands returned to the areas where he was injured, perhaps a couple more minutes and she could leave him to rest to recooperate. Her voice rose over the curtain seperating the four of them, speaking out to Ryu who was no doubt intensing working on Castiel. Haven wasnt oblivious to emotion in the least though and noticing the tilt of Setsuko's head, she knew he was worried about the boy next door~ Ryu, how is his condition? ~Her tone was gentle, strong and to the point. Not soft and neutral like it normally was~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would feel her soft hands gently healing his body and helping him to cover his eye up. It was very interesting how his eye never seemed to work before but here recently it had been pulling through for him. He could only wonder what his Sharingan could do but that would be several years to come. Closing his eyes he would allow himself to go into a deep sleep, letting all of his muscles heal and rest for he knew the next and final round would be one of the most challenging moments of his life…- AzuresatoRyu: -I had heard Haven speak to me and found myself smiling. I had returned to the Mystical palm technique once again in order to run along the wounds and heal them. The chill would keep the pain at a sufficient stand still. I offered a very soft chuckle and turned my eyes back towards the curtain seperateing I and Haven.-…He’s doing just fine eh castiel?..how about setsuko? CastielCaoin: He woke and relised that he was nearly healed as he calls out to set while he can- SET, you kick ass out there. ill be rooting for you. and again, congrates roomie- He sighs breathing slow from pain of talking as his hand comes back down and brushes against ryus legendary bust. He blushed not relising he did it and hoped she didnt go all tsunade on him for thiniing i groped her. He just kinda looked at her ready to take the pain of a punch of anykind knowing shell just heal it after- Haven: ~She nodded, though Ryu wouldnt have been able to see from the fabricated wall between them, she had a smile on her face and responded~ He's stable. ~Her eyes closed, the veins against the corner of her eyes dissipating as she deactivated the Byakugan, her Iris' returning to their soft blue color and frame when they reopened~ Just needs to rest for now. The dear is already passed out. ~The glow against her fingertips faded as well. Her right hand moved up and gently brushed against the side of Setsuko's face, pushing his bangs out of the way as she took his temperature with her palm, he was warm but nothing to worry about for now. She'd be sure to keep close monitor of him over the next few hours just in case~ Sounds like a job well done. HatakeSetsuko: -he would smile looking up at Haven- "I did my best... I just hope I can do more when it comes to the grand finals... who is all left out there?" -he would look over to where Cas was as he smiled- "I expect you to heal up because I think we need to have another match like that bud! AzuresatoRyu: -I let out a long yawn, as I had been slightly made tired from the usage of my chakra. I hadn't focused solely on medical jutsu for quite sometime now and I forgot it often made me sleepy-...-The sleepiness cleared right away the moment i felt a face press against my breasts. I narrowed my eyes however Though I shared the size of the great tsunade's breasts and many have said the strength..I did not have her temper. I let it go unspoken.- CastielCaoin: - the redness in his face stayed, he definenately didnt mean to do that. He lays back softly and says- I suppose i need to be here a while. these burns are worse then last time. - He sighs as he hears sets reply and he nods even knowing he couldnt see him. - i agree- Haven: ~Haven's hand slipped from Setsuko's forehead, turning slowly and making her way out of the room. She pushed the curtain aside and poked her head into their section, a soft smile on her face~ Looks like my work here is done for now, ill check in on him later. ~She nodded her head in a respectful manner, she was extremely thankful for Ryu's assistance, then looked over to Castiel and smiled, in her mind hoping for his swift healing. With that, she let the curtain fall back down and turned to look back at Setsuko, nodding her head in his direction in case there was anything to be said between them. Surely he knew that she would be going now and wished for his swift recooperation as well. Her feet patted against the cool floors as she made her way from the hospital room~ Category:Medical